Kanegon
Kanegon (カネゴン, Kanegon[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?']) is a fictional kaiju from the tokusatsu TV series [http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Q ''Ultra Q]. Kanegon appeared in Episode 15. Kanegon is one of the most well known Kaiju from the entire Ultra Series, despite having only a few appearances. History Ultra Q One day at a construction site, a group of children were finding valuables in the dirt when a man on a bulldozer ran over their bikes. When the children went to recover them, one of them named Kanegon found a small object that had a jingle sound much like money in it. Later that night, the object grew into a magic cocoon that was releasing coins. However, when Kanegon went inside the cocoon, it started to swallow him up. That morning Kanegon woke up to find out that he had been transformed into an abomination. With everyone either being frightened or laughing at him, Kanegon could only rely on his friends to help him by giving him coins to eat. After hearing about his friends considering to take him to an old gypsy, Kanegon fled from the area and into the city where he started to eat some money from a bank that was being transported via suitcase. Somewhat dazed, Kanegon's friends helped him escape, only to be forced to do circus acts until he fell down. After unintentionally chasing the pair of bulldozer drivers from the day before, one nearly managed to run over Kanegon, but it fell from the edge of the hill. After the two bulldozer drivers were stuck in a hole, they desecrated the shrine of Kanegon's curse, launching him into the air and parachuting him back down. Upon landing Kanegon was turned back into a human. When going home, the boy found that his parents have also turned into Kanegons! Ultraman Zearth Kanegon reappeared in Ultraman Zearth as a robot/alien/mascot for the MYDO gas station under the name '''Digital Kanegon (デジタルカネゴン Dejitaru Kanegon[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']). Originally lost in Venus, he was founded by MYDO and lived along with them while working at MYDO’s gas station-disguised base as a primary worker out front, Digital Kanegon also doubled as a computer when needed He was the first to greet Lady Benzene when her human form appeared at the base as he was washing a car, refilling her motorcycle, charging her credit card, and then giving her an Ultraman Zearth action figure, which she promptly melted under her heel, though Digital Kanegon didn‘t seem to notice. He was later used to analyze data from the fight between Zearth and Ultraman Shadow. He also witnessed Lady Benzene give her ultimatum of conquest with the rest of MYDO. After Lady Benzene and her despicable robot Ultraman Shadow were defeated, Digital Kanegon began taking karate lessons at a local school. Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy While Kanegon doesn't appear in the series, a female counterpart of him, '''Kanegoneh (カネゴンヌ Kanegonnu[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']), appears as a tribute to the coin eating monster. Originally a human girl named '''Hanae Kanaya (金谷ハナエ Kanaya Hanae[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]), her father was driven out of their home by her mother and older sister due to money. As Hanae saved coins inside her father’s favorite old vase, she noticed the money began to increase, and soon found herself addicted to money like her mother and sister. One morning Hanae awoke to find herself transformed into the coin-eating monster Kanegoneh. She was told by a fortuneteller that she will turn back into a human only if she meets the person she truly loves. She transforms back after meeting with her father. Godzilla Fanon *Kanegon and Kanegoneh lives on Goji Island. Category:Monsters Category:Ultraman Category:Humanoid monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Video game monsters